


Remember Our Fight

by erens-butt (tsukiomnom)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, M/M, No relationships yet, War Era, other characters to be added - Freeform, title might change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiomnom/pseuds/erens-butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a war/apocalypse, a group of characters mess around in an abandoned city while trying to survive was the prompt- let's see what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Our Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this story for my own mental health first and foremost. I cant promise a regular schedule of updates- or any at all. Who even knows.  
> Writing is an outlet for me and helps when I'm feeling down so maybe reading a (hopefully good?) story can make you guys feel not so down too. 
> 
> I want this fanfic to be the one i finish at 100k words maybe, I haven't done it yet but that's always my big goal in the end.   
> Enjoy what's here so far- let me know what you like or not, I always feel better with outside opinions because god knows I reread 100 times and just lose sight of what looks and sounds good or not. I'm sure other writers out there can understand lmao

March- Day Unknown- yr. 2042

I make this account not to boastfully document history and say “this is exactly what happened”, or to uselessly cry about unfortunate circumstances in my life. I merely write to put down in words, in my small and limited perspective, the events of the years leading up to 2042 and my hope for humanity to prosper. I may not be. . . well I’m not the bravest person, not even the smartest. But I’m alone now. Whether my companions have perished or not is beyond my knowledge. Even so, I can’t lay down and be content with my own silence. 

Despite the rather inhumane atrocities committed to me and to others by people we’ve come across on our journeys; I still have this underlying, indomitable faith in humanity. After all- without this . . . what would I have? But like I said before, I’m not here to talk solely about myself. 

Before I can start though, I should introduce the events leading up to the greatest catastrophe of mankind. 

The year is 2022, and apologies if my memory is sketchy, you hear on the news of natural disasters in more frequency; Japan and Haiti are hit by massive tsunamis. Oklahoma, Texas, and Kansas are hit by tornado after tornado. California experiences the worst earthquake in its history. Oceans rising by more than twelve feet in a year. New and more dangerous viruses make their rounds in the poorer countries. 

Suddenly everyone is convinced of greenhouse gasses and global warming. Tensions began rising in world powers. It did take some time, mind you. Though by 2031, my friends and I at the tender age of 15, experience first-hand what it’s like to be a part of World War III. 

The U.S military underwent heavy losses. To make up they amended the drafting age from 18 to 15 and collected as many new recruits as possible. If they didn’t go willingly they were taken by force. Male and female children left their families and went into training for a maximum of five years. Other countries began doing the same.

As many wars end up going new weapons were created- stronger, more advanced. Tanks and machine guns from WW1, nuclear bombs from WW2, what could WW3 possible bring that’s worse than an atomic warhead? Well, my mother once stated that creativity and determination flows best in war. Apparently, she was right. 

Among the weapons I remember best: probably the most effective was adding an EMP, or rather an electromagnetic pulse, onto a nuke, essentially flinging towns, states, even whole countries back to the 18th-century (something that is still effective, years later). Or a real-life chimera virus, the result horrifying and deadly. The list continues, as you can most undoubtedly guess. 

You may be wondering- even at the start of a, hopefully, long tale- how could I still believe in humankind after what I’ve just listed for you? It’s simple. Although I didn’t at first, after spending years surrounded by sickening violations of the moral code I’ve lived with my entire life I- well-

It was seeing love. And others sacrificing themselves for the people they cared about. There are still good people left. I must believe that. I was surrounded by friends who had the strongest hope in the future. Who wouldn’t go down without a fight and a middle finger up. 

They fought for me when I couldn’t so I write now to show their fight. If someone finds this, read carefully and remember them. Remember us and remember what we fought for. 

When you’ve hit rock bottom.

The only way to go is up.

 

July 12th- yr.2031

The beating of one’s heart can tell so much to one who listens. Skipping to represent seeing your beloved partner across the aisle, slow, content rhythms for resting on a rainy day. If you were to listen now it would be the hard thundering of a fear-stricken heart. 

Sometimes it feels like humans are the worst kind of monster in the world. Now was one of those times. 

Stop for a minute and imagine something for me, if you would. A sinking sun sets the world to the hues of fire, concrete still scorching from an unclouded summer sky. You’re in your favorite place; for one particular brown-haired boy, this would be his family living room surrounded by his two closest childhood friends.

Soft smells of dinner waft through straight to their stomachs and they pause their card game. It’s quiet and calm. For the moment. In a few minutes, unknown to the inhabitants inside, their world is going to drastically change. I think back now and see the ticking of a countdown that starts at 5.

Carla Jaeger, a kind, young mother, was the protective sort. Unafraid to shake the tree and see what falls. If you were to ask her what would fall she likely would jokingly say, “an apple. Because the doctor is away for another day.” Her husband was gone often. 

Some days just bring you rotten apples. 4. 

A harsh knocking resounded through the Jaeger home on the evening of July 12- this particular date will always be fresh in my mind. Ever since the news report on the draft authorization, every knock and doorbell made her visibly nervous- for good reason. 

This time however, she was occupied at the oven and called to her son.

“Eren, get the door please.”

The brown-haired boy was quick to jump up. Behind the door was a considerably large man in army uniform. The beady eyes and thick jaw was enough to make Eren watchful of the six foot intruder. 3. 

“May I speak to the owner of the household?” he asked stiffly. 

“Who’s asking?” Eren replied.   
“Eren, who was- Oh,” Carla stopped in her tracks, “can I help you?”

The officer nodded his head and gave a quick salute. “We’ve come to collect any and all citizens fifteen years and above. We require you to submit these persons to us immediately for drafting into the United States military.” 2. 

Now, Carla understood what this meant, I’m sure. What went through her mind was nothing short of unending love for her child and the two others she considered her own. 

This is hard for me to write. It’s funny in a way, but I did see Carla as a mother figure for a while, as I lost mine when I was young. To write how I felt makes reliving this even more strenuous, so forgive me for sharing the boiled down version. 

Carla immediately refused- vehemently. A vain attempt went into shutting the door and rounding the three of us out into the back yard. As I look back I realize they expected this of every family. We were surrounded. Further refusal invariably resulted in a retaliation of brute force.

As the three of us; Eren, Mikasa, and I were dragged out of the yard the last thing we heard was a resonating crack of a gun and a vision of red.

1.

The U.S. government didn’t care that they just killed a woman. They got three new, healthy recruits. What more could they ask for.


End file.
